


Building Family

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel and Gadreel have each other. Is it time for more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean’s child is tiny. She looks fragile and impossibly small cradled against Sam’s broad chest. He offers to let Samandriel hold her first, to which he happily agrees. Settling back in one of armchairs, he lets Sam arrange him, showing him how to support her head. Gadreel can only watch fondly as Samandriel coos at the infant, a sweet smile on his face. He holds her for a while as they chat, keeping his voice soft to avoid waking her. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Samandriel asks suddenly, startling him. He falters, and glances at Sam and Dean before he can help himself. Their friendship is still tenuous, strained from his previous betrayal and-

And Dean is standing, scooping his daughter up and helping to settle her in Gadreel’s arms. Eyes wide, he gazes down at the young being he’s cradling and can’t help but reach out to stroke a tentative finger down her cheek.  

"She’s beautiful," he says softly, looking up at her fathers. Sam visibly relaxes, settling back against the couch while Dean is grinning proudly, reaching over to hold his husband’s hand. 

Samandriel can only be described as awestruck, smiling sweetly but almost sadly and it makes Gadreel’s heart clench.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been months. Months since Samandriel and Gadreel decided to try for a baby of their own, with no result. There have been tears and quarreling and numerous doctors’ appointments, with no result. The frustration is there in the permanent wrinkles of Gadreel’s forehead and in the sad smiles on Samandriel’s face. Sam has remarked more than once to Dean about the looks of longing on their faces they cast Laura when they come to visit, but Dean only nods pensively in return. 

One day, he asks Gadreel to help him fetch more drinks from the kitchen, leaving ‘Alfie’ and Sam on the floor to play with the baby. Carefully pouring more wine and tea, Dean attempts to casually lean back against the kitchen island and clear his throat. 

"So, uh. Still no luck yet on the baby front?" he says lightly. 

"No, unfortunately not," Gadreel says, a bit more harshly than intended and both men wince. 

"Sorry man. That’s gotta be rough. I mean, I know how much you two are looking forward to being parents. Docs say anything?" 

"Only that we must be patient," Gadreel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It’s difficult, and very hard on Samandriel. He feels like it’s his fault, and every negative pregnancy test just … "

"Hurts. Yeah, I get that. Sam and I weren’t sure if we’d be able to even have kids, what with all our old injuries and whatnot. Have, um," Dean coughs a little and suddenly looks a lot more uncomfortable. 

"What is it, Dean?" Gadreel asks, curious and nervous all at once. 

"Have… you thoughtaboutcarrying?" Dean spits in a rush, and a blush flares across his cheeks. 

Gadreel, meanwhile, is reeling. Carrying? It had never been a topic of discussion. Samandriel had been very clear about his preferences in bed and was obviously eager to bear the child. 

"Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to offend or anything but its just-Sammy and I talked about it, you know? If he wasn’t able to or if it just didn’t happen for whatever reason, that I would try. I mean, it would be our kid either way, so I figured-"

"No," Gadreel interrupts, mind still buzzing but needing to calm the other man. "We hadn’t considered that, but it is a very good point, Dean. Thank you. I will have to discuss it with Samandriel."

"Yeah, no problem," Dean says, scooping up their drinks. "C’mon, we better go, they’re gonna be wondering where we went." 

They move back to the living room, where Samandriel is chatting happily with Sam, who has the baby cradled in his arms as she naps. Gadreel receives a sunny smile and a kiss in return for the tea before Samandriel goes back to talking. 

Settling back into the armchair, Gadreel allows one hand to drift down to rest over his belly, pondering Dean’s words. He’s certainly not opposed to the idea but … Him? Carry a baby? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but part 3 just hasn't come to me yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a peculiar feeling, still. Gadreel’s belly is round and heavy, and he can feel the child within shifting. Samandriel has his hand resting on the spot where the baby keeps kicking, expression one of awe at the little life growing in his husband’s belly. Gadreel is just a couple of weeks out from his due date, and their little one is as active as ever.

In tender moments like this, any anxiety he feels about birthing and raising a child dissipates. He can bask in the comfort of knowing that his child - their child - is healthy and growing well. His husband sings for them both, sweet voice filling their bedroom; at times, its the only way to get the baby to settle when its movements keep Gadreel from sleeping. His best rest has come with Samandriel curled into his side, hands joined over his baby bump as the younger angel sings them to sleep.

The rest of the time, Gadreel spends his time anxiously reading books and articles on children and childbirth, monitoring his weight and food, and paying attention to every word his doctor had to say. Samandriel, for his part, is loving, attentive, and eager as ever, doing everything he can to make Gadreel’s pregnancy easier and preparing the both of them as much as he can before the baby’s arrival. Sam and Dean, of course, have offered all the help and encouragement they can, being the only real friends that Gadreel and Samandriel have, nevermind the only people they know to have a child of their own.

Anxiously, they wait out the weeks and then days until the baby’s due date. The first twist of pain hits Gadreel as he’s showering, brief and startling in its briefness. He waits for another, but there’s a lot of time between one in the next. A surreal calmness fills him as he dries and dresses, heading downstairs to seek out Samandriel. 

For a moment, he watches as the younger angel stirs oatmeal on the stove and carefully flips the eggs. Gadreel rubs his back with a wince, leaning against the doorframe. Unfortunately, Samandriel hears the sharp breath the pain makes him take, and turns just in time to see the Gadreel’s expression of pain. 

“Gad?” he asks worriedly, dropping his spatula onto the counter and striding toward his husband. 

Gadreel pulls him close and smiles. “They’re not bad yet. Still far apart. I didn’t think I should carry the bag downstairs, though. Would you mind getting it? I’ll finish the eggs.”

Thankfully, his calm is catching. Some of the wild look in Samandriel’s eyes settles and he nods, leaning up to press a kiss to Gadreel’s lips before heading upstairs. Gadreel slides the eggs out of the skillet and onto waiting plates and flips off the oatmeal. Samandriel returns dressed with the hospital bag in hand when Gadreel settles himself at the table with a small bowl of the oatmeal and a glass of water. 

Gadreel puts off leaving for the hospital as long as he can (as long as Samandriel can stand, really) before allowing himself to be bundled into the car. There’s a flurry of paperwork and questions, and Gadreel finds himself in an awkwardly revealing hospital gown. 

“We’ve come far too early,” he intones, amused as he watches Samandriel trying to get comfortable in the squeaky pleather hospital chair nearby. “Come here.” 

“But-”

“Samandriel. Please.”

The weight and warmth of his husband is welcome at his side, crowded as it is in the narrow hospital bed. Samandriel threads their fingers together, resting over the swell. They wait out the hours together, tracking the contractions and occasionally walking slow laps around the hallway and nurses station. 

Once his water breaks, things progress surprisingly quickly. much more so than they expected from all the reading. Labor pains are intense, although not overwhelming after what Gadreel dealt with in Heaven. Regardless, it leaves him worn out by the time a wet, crying baby is held up by the doctor before being whisked away from sight. 

Gadreel is cleaned up, sore and collapsing back against the support of the bed gratefully when the nurses bring the child back over to him and Samandriel. Wrapped in blue, he notes, still bemused by how humans gender colors. All thought of it fades from his mind when a nurse helps him tuck the child into the curve of his arm. 

Tiny, like Sam and Dean’s young one had been. “Beautiful,” he whispers and he can hear the soft sound of agreement Samandriel makes next to him. He looks up and melts even more at the look of adoration on his husband’s face, the way it only brightens when their gazes meet. Yes, he thinks. They can do this.


End file.
